Kiss the Cook: Chef Chang
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. Esta fic é parte de uma série com os cinco pilotos na qual cada um cozinha para os outros um prato especial. Agora é a vez de Wufei.


**Kiss The Cook:**

 **Chef Chang**

 _Por: Kracken_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **N.T.:** Kiss the Cook é uma frase muito comum em aventais e se popularizou pelo mundo.

 **Sumário** : Esta fic é parte de uma série com os cinco pilotos na qual cada um cozinha para os outros um prato especial. Agora é a vez de Wufei.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 **Beije o Cozinheiro:**

 **Chef Chang**

"Está muito bom, Chang," Heero murmurou entre uma garfada de macarrão.

"É," Duo conseguiu concordar com a boca cheia. "Não achei que fosse conseguir. Quando nos convidou para jantar, fui checar pra ver se o Inferno tinha congelado ou se estava nevando em pleno verão ou..."

"Maxwell," Wufei grunhiu e não escondeu seu descontentamento, encarando-os fatalmente do outro lado da mesa. "Cozinhar é coisa de mulher."

"É o que você sempre diz," o ex-piloto 01 acrescentou confuso, "E é por isso que essa refeição é uma surpresa tão agradável."

"Macarrão, carne de porco, essas coisinhas que você chama de wonton*..." o moreno de cabelos compridos recitou alegremente enchendo a boca outra vez. "Muito gostoso!"

Wufei respondeu como se sentisse afrontado, "Algo tão simples como cozinhar não pode ser um obstáculo para as minhas habilidades."

"E você não queria ficar de fora do concurso de pratos," Duo zombou. "Você é muito competitivo, Chang!"

O chinês sorriu de leve e inclinou-se discretamente. "Será interessante ver o que vai nos preparar, Maxwell. O que será que vai ter no seu prato? Cozido de lasanha congelada?"

Heero resmungou. "Também quero saber."

O rapaz sendo subestimado sorriu, recusando-se a se sentir ofendido. "Vão ter que esperar. Afinal, vou ficar por último."

"O melhor por último?" Wufei comentou com sarcasmo, sobrancelhas se erguendo.

"Talvez," o jovem de L2 replicou. "Mas pelo menos não vai ser comida de restaurante como a sua. Não é desonroso ou algo do tipo, Chang?"

Heero engasgou com a sua comida, sem conseguir conter a risada quando o chinês se avermelhou e respondeu arrogante. "Cozinhar é coisa de mulher!"

Duo imitou uma campainha como a de programas de perguntas e respostas da tevê. "Desqualificado, Chang. Só pode recuperar a sua honra se fizer uma sobremesa, agora mesmo, com as suas próprias mãos."

Wufei se levantou, tenso, encarou os dois cheio de raiva e virou-se abruptamente para a cozinha.

Heero e Duo terminaram de comer pouco antes de ele reaparecer com uma travessa mais simples.

"Parece arroz," o ex-piloto do 02 reclamou. "Falei _sobremesa_."

O chinês colocou um pouco em pratinhos, entregando-lhes, impaciente. "Come," ordenou.

"Tudo bem, não é arroz," Duo concluiu, cutucando a sua porção com cuidado, "mas parece que queimou um pouco, seja lá o que for. É algum tipo de massa?"

"Come," Wufei ordenou outra vez.

Heero mordeu hesitante e sorriu. "Não é ruim."

Duo aventurou-se também. "Doce," percebeu, mastigando e engolindo em seguida. "Pegajoso, estranho, mas não é ruim mesmo."

O chinês tentou disfarçar sua expressão satisfeita, mas falhou.

"Onde um machista como Chang Wufei aprendeu a fazer isso?" Duo questionou.

O rosto do ex-piloto 05 se avermelhou. Colocou um pouco da sobremesa em seu próprio prato antes de revelar. "Sally... ela... Vi ela fazendo."

Heero e Duo trocaram um olhar e este sorriu de canto, "Parece que algumas mulheres são melhores do que as outras."

A vermelhidão se acentuou e o chinês se concentrou em seu prato. "Ela é sim. Come logo, Maxwell."

"Só se for agora, Chef Chang," Duo caçoou.

* * *

*Wonton: bolinhos de carne. Geralmente carne de porco folheada com uma fina massa e cozido.

 _Da mesma série_ _ **Kiss the Cook**_ _:_ _Quatre Attempts, Chef Chang, Trowa Style, Heero Yuy Special e Chef Duo…_

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
